


this love

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [12]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Realization, coming home, coz that's how it is here, home meaning sakura, sasuke is hopeless and he needs to go home :((((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: everywhere he looked, she was there. it was initially a mere apartment where he sleeps at until she came here and changed it into something that feels like home. his hand trembled from exhaustion with alcohol still running in his bloodstream and his realization dawning on him.she left, sasuke thought. she finally left me.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 31





	this love

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of day 5 prompt for sad beautiful tragic :)

_**your kiss, my cheek / i watched you leave / your smile, my ghost / i fell to my knees / when you're young, you just run / but you come back to what you need** _

_\- this love, taylor swift (1989)_

* * *

timing is a funny thing. sasuke has always been punctual, always on time for even the most insignificant of things—boring lectures in the university, more boring meetings with his potential investors, even random ramen lunch outs with his best friend no matter how much the idiot annoys him.

just when he wanted to be on time, he was too late—three minutes to be exact.

he didn't have the certainty of her being on that train but he felt it with the way his heart clenched painfully as he got into the station and learned he was late. he drove back to his place now devoid of one sakura haruno, and he was alone again. sasuke stood numbly at the center of his living room, desperately trying to catch the last remnants of her in their shared space for almost a month before he watched her leave a few hours ago.

there was her forgotten hairbrush on the television table with pink strands tangled on it. he saw the succulent she bought last week sitting lonely on his windowsill. he cpuld still smell the now cold coffee she made to sober them up after their night out.

everywhere he looked, she was there. it was initially a mere apartment where he sleeps at until she came here and changed it into something that feels like home. his hand trembled from exhaustion with alcohol still running in his bloodstream and his realization dawning on him.

 _she left_ , sasuke thought. _she finally left me._

there was a hollow ache that struck his chest and he finally stumbled down on his lonely apartment floor. he could feel his eyes water and he gritted his teeth to keep them at bay. even with the solitude of his place, sasuke kept his pride. he almost laughed at the thought of it.

pride was what kept him from begging on his knees earlier when she dropped her keys on the table and closed the door. it was what made him on his knees now as he gasped for much needed air, something that sakura took with her when she left.

the look on her face flashed behind his begging lids making him curl up in a ball on his floor in regret. he wished he could've held her hand when she tried not to cry, or kissed her cheek before she went away, or made love to her for the last time. he will never forget the look on her face and his tears finally fell.

it made him want to scream, to blame it on the world on why he felt like a loser, to resurrect his dead family and prevent them to die just so he can't feel this fucking emptiness—so he can feel whole while loving sakura because sakura deserves nothing less.

sasuke whimpered in the empty space of his apartment, curling on himself a little more as if wanting to disappear and hide, whispering words that sounds like _come back_ and _i'm sorry_ and _i love you_.

he fell asleep on his floor that early morning, dreaming in pinks and greens and reds, with the ghost of her lips on his hair and eyes and lips. in his dream his family was there as they watched him and sakura run on their backyard, fond smiles gracing their lips, and he never wanted to wake up.

when his eyes finally opened to the feel of sunlight hitting his face from the window, the empty feeling still lingered. he sat up slowly, drained physically and emotionally from night before. he walked aimlessly towards his bedroom and took off his worn shirt, trying not to notice the unmade bed she left. he was about to move towards his bathroom when he noticed a small note on his dresser surrounded by all the stuff she had left.

the words nearly unmade him too. it traveled from his fingertips to the depths of his soul and he wanted to cry again-

_you'll always have me to come home to, sasuke-kun. whenever that may be._

maybe it's not sakura that needs to come back; maybe it was him. there was no point in denying it—she is his home. and even if the memories of his past still haunts him to this day, it will not matter in the end. there is comfort and solace in the circle of her limbs and that is where he will build his home no matter where they are.

so he will come back to what he needs, and all he needs is her.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
